My First Friend
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: One day, a large egg comes out of the computer in the Motomiya family's apartment. The youngest child finds it and makes a new friend. Fem!Davis, no flames!
1. Chapter 1

"The Giant Easter Egg"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

 _Who says there's no such thing as monsters? Whoever did have no idea what they were talking about. And after that night, people were so gonna believe in them. Unless they're idiots._

A full moon was shining bright in the navy sky as tiny stars glittered above, lighting up the dark night.

Inside one of the apartment buildings was a 4 year old girl with raspberry colored hair and tanned skin who was dressed in a white night dress as she slept under her blue covers.

As the girl slept, the clock in her room started to produce static and made a strange sound that roused the sleeping girl.

Rubbing at her tired eyes as she sat up in her bed, the girl glanced around and searched for the location of the noise.

"Hello?" She called.

Hearing more noise outside of her room, the raspberry haired girl crawled out of her bed and made her way to the door, reaching up on her tip toes to turn the knob.

Opening the door, the girl poked her head out to search for the source of the sound and followed the static noise over to her father's study.

"Daddy, is that you?" She asked thinking her father was working late.

Pushing the door to the study open, the girl stuck her head inside and found the computer had been turned on and there were multiple colors streaking across the screen.

"What's going on?" She questioned as she walked forward.

Once she was standing in front of the computer, she stared up at it with wide chocolate brown eyes as she watched the colors fade away to reveal a pink colored egg that had a golden bell with a dark red ribbon on it.

"What's that?" She blinked in awe at the sight.

Just then, the computer screen glowed as the large egg began to surge forward and phase through the glass and along with it came two other items.

Bright light flooded the room and the girl found herself growing tired before she suddenly blacked out.

(The next morning...)

Feeling the warmth of sunshine on her face, the girl moaned softly as she slowly began to wake up and her eyes fluttered open, finding herself back in her bed.

Yawning, the little girl sat up in her bed and hugged what she assumed to be a pillow to her chest.

"What a weird dream..." She muttered.

Her door was then opened and a woman with long, curly bubble gum pink colored hair with fair skin and brown eyes stepped into the room.

"Good morning, Davinia!" The woman greeted with a smile.

"Morning, Mommy!" Davinia 'Davey' Motomiya chirped.

Walking into the room, the woman sat down on the bed and kissed her daughter's head as she pulled her onto her lap.

"How did you sleep?" Kaiyo Motomiya asked.

"Okay." Davey shrugged.

"Really? Your father and I thought you may have had a bad dream last night." Kaiyo frowned.

"Why you think that?" Davey blinked curiously.

"Because your father and I found you sleeping in the study. You were also holding these new toys. Where did you get these?" Kaiyo asked.

Confused by what her mother meant, Davey looked at the object she was holding and found that it was the egg that had come out of the computer.

Lying on her pillow was also a small, powder blue gadget that had a black antenna.

Beside the gadget was a gold pendant that was on a white cord and had a white colored, thin gemstone that was inside of the pendant that had an odd engraving on it.

It looked to be a heart with three knots intertwining together through it.

"Maybe the Easter Bunny brought them." Davey suggested.

"Oh? What makes you say that?" Kaiyo asked looking amused.

"Because of the giant Easter egg!" Davey exclaimed as she held up the beautiful egg.

Kaiyo found herself laughing at that, unable to fight off her smile as she gazed down at her innocent child.

She assumed that the egg, the pendant and the gadget were old toys that Davey must have found packed away in the old boxes that were in the study.

Perhaps these were old toys of hers or her husband's that were long forgotten about it from years ago.

"All right, all right. I get it. You must have been an extra good girl if the Easter Bunny gave you these presents." Kaiyo played along.

"I would-a liked chocolate better." Davey pouted.

Laughing at that once more, Kaiyo set her daughter down on the bed and walked over to the dresser to start pulling out clothing.

"Anyway, breakfast is ready. You're father is going to work soon. So, let's get you dressed so you can say good-bye." Kaiyo said as she chose something for the girl to wear.

"'Kay!" Davey chirped.

Setting the egg down, the girl then stripped off her night gown.

Choosing a blue tank top and yellow shorts, Kaiyo carried them over to the bed and dressed her daughter in them.

After she finished changing her daughter, Kaiyo then grabbed the pendant to look it over and decided to allow Davey to wear it.

Slipping the necklace over her head, Kaiyo then started brushing out Davey's hair and tied it into two low braids with pink ribbons.

With that all done, Kaiyo then carried Davey out into the kitchen to greet the rest of the family.

Sitting at the table was a 10 year old girl with spiky magenta colored hair, fair skin and chocolate brown eyes.

Next to her was a tall man with black hair, tanned skin and dark brown eyes.

"Hey, look who finally woke up." Kaiyo said as she entered the room.

At the sight of his youngest daughter, David Motomiya grinned as his wife carried the girl over to him and he took her in his arms, kissing her temple.

"Morning, sweetie." He greeted.

"Morning, Daddy! Are you going to put the bad guys away?" Davey asked as she hugged her father.

David worked as a police officer and had taken his daughters to the station a few times to show them where he worked and had even given them a ride in the cruiser which they enjoyed.

"You bet I am!" David grinned as he set Davey down in the chair beside her sister.

"Hey, Mom, is it okay if I go over to Chizuru's house?" Jun Motomiya asked.

"Sure, honey." Kaiyo said as she fixed a plate for Davey.

Glancing over at her younger sister, Jun watched as the girl played with the pendant that was around her neck.

"Davey, where did you get that necklace?" Jun questioned.

"I found it. Isn't it pretty?" Davey asked with a smile.

"Yeah, it is." Jun nodded.

She then gave her parents a confused expression, silently asking them where the girl had found the pendant, but they were clueless.

"Oh, I better get going." David said when he saw the time.

Standing up, he gave Davey a kiss to the head and then walked over to where Kaiyo was standing so that he could deliver a peck to the lips.

"Junie, sweetie, hurry up. I'll drop you off on my way to work." David said.

"Okay, Dad. Bye Mom, Davey!" Jun waved.

"Bye-bye!" Davey waved after her sister.

"Have fun, sweetie. Don't forget to call when you're ready to come home." Kaiyo smiled.

"I will." Jun nodded.

When her husband and eldest daughter left the house, Kaiyo then turned her attention onto Davey who was humming happily as she ate her food.

"It looks like it'll be just the two of us today. What do you want to do?" Kaiyo asked.

"Can we make cookies?" Davey asked as her eyes sparkled.

Kaiyo smiled at that, pleased to know that one of her children was interested in learning how to cook.

It was an important skill that all children needed to learn since they would need it when they grew up.

"Of course, baby. I'll go make sure we have everything for baking. Why don't you go to your room and play until I gather everything we need?" Kaiyo stood up.

"'Kay!" Davey nodded.

Grabbing a handful of berries, Davey rushed off into her room and closed her door behind her as she bumped it closed with her hip.

Turning her attention over to her bed, Davey's eyes grew wide when she found the egg was moving.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Setting the berries down on her bedside table, Davey then climbed up onto her bed and gently picked up the egg, feeling how warm it was and was stunned when she felt the egg shaking.

"Is the egg going to hatch? The chicken is gonna be really big." Davey commented.

The egg continued to shake and soon cracks appeared in the shell, ruining the beautiful markings.

Then, the top of the egg broke off as a red colored blob with pink eyes and rosy cheeks chirped as it tried to climb out of the egg.

"Whoa! What are you? I never seen something like this before." Davey blinked.

Wriggling out of the shell, the red blob jumped into the girl's lap and a long tail with a red ribbon and golden bell was revealed.

Sniffing at the human girl, the creature seemed to purr and snuggled up against her belly making her giggle.

"You're a cutie. Hey, are you hungry? I have some berries you can eat. Here." Davey said.

She held out a raspberry towards the creature, wondering if it was able to eat fruit.

Giving the fruit a cautious sniff, the creature stuck its tongue out and wrapped it around the berry, pulling it into its mouth to chew it curiously.

Chirping happily, the creature bounced around the bed and Davey giggled.

"You like it, huh? Well, here's some more. Come and get it." She encouraged.

Bouncing back onto the girl's lap, the creature allowed her to feed it the sweet tasting berries.

As she fed the strange creature, Davey began to think.

She had no idea what the creature was or where it had come from, but she found it to be adorable and gentle.

After she finished feeding the creature, Davey blinked at it when she saw it opening its mouth to give a big yawn.

"You tired? Okay, nap time." Davey said.

Moving around on the bed, Davey set the creature down on a pillow and covered it up with the blanket.

"Sweet dreams." Davey smiled down at the creature that gave a large yawn and curled up onto the pillow.

There was a knock at the knock and Davey jumped onto the floor, rushing over to open the door and found her mother standing there.

"Is everything ready, Mommy?" Davey asked eagerly.

"Yep. Come on; let's get started on baking now." Kaiyo smiled as she scooped her daughter into her arms.

Cheering, Davey wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and allowed her to carry her off into the kitchen, not noticing the strange device on her bed beeping.

After she finished baking cookies with her mother, Davey grabbed a plate filled with them and a glass of milk that had a straw in it so she could share the treats with the baby.

Walking inside her room, Davey looked around for the red blob, only to find a silver furred kitten lying down on her pillow.

The kitten was small, but had a large head, round paws, a tiny pink nose and large pink eyes.

"Hello there!" The kitten chirped.

"Who're you? Where'd the baby go?" Davey asked as she looked around in confusion.

"I was that baby." The kitten explained.

Jumping down onto the floor, the kitten revealed the gold bell and red ribbon on her tail that the baby had.

Staring into the kitten's eyes, Davey recognized them as the same ones the baby had and was amazed to see that it had grown so fast and was now able to talk.

"That's really you? Wow, you grew so fast! So, what's your name?" Davey asked as she kneeled down in front of the kitten.

"I'm Diamon and I'm a Digimon." The kitten explained as she smiled up at the girl.

"My name's Davinia, but the kids can't say that so they call me Davey. Mommy, Daddy and Jun sometimes call me Nia." She explained.

"It's nice to meet you." Diamon grinned.

"So, Diamon, where'd you come from?" Davey asked.

"I'm from the Digi World. It's a place far away that's filled with other Digimon like me." Diamon explained.

"If you live there, then why're you here?" Davey questioned.

"Because I'm supposed to be your partner. The two of us are meant to be friends and stay with each other always." Diamon said.

That made Davey smile in excitement at the idea of having a friend.

She didn't have any and the idea of finally having someone to talk to and play with was something that made her feel very happy.

"You really mean it? We'll always be friends?" Davey asked feeling hopeful.

"Of course. No matter what, I'll always be there for you." Diamon nodded.

Smiling, Davey reached out and picked up Diamon, admiring the silky soft fur she had and held her against her chest.

"I'm happy." Davey said.

"What are you happy about?" Kaiyo asked as she walked into the room.

She had been walking by her daughter's room when she heard her talking and feeling curious, she poked her head inside.

The pinkette was surprised to find her daughter holding a silver kitten in her arms, smiling happily.

"Mommy, look! This is my new friend Diamon. Can we keep her?" Davey asked with a hopeful expression.

Confused about how the kitten had gotten into the apartment, Kaiyo kneeled down and reached a hand out to pet the creature, smiling as it purred from the treatment.

"We'll talk about this with your father when he gets home. Now, why don't we find your little friend here something to eat?" Kaiyo suggested.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

"Monsters Everywhere"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

When David had come home, he agreed to allow Diamon to stay with them since Davey seemed to have already formed a bond with the kitten and didn't want to separate them.

Jun was also excited to have a pet kitten and found the ribbon and bell she wore to be adorable.

Taking Diamon into the tub with her, Davey took a bath and washed up the little Digimon who seemed to enjoy the water.

After taking their bath, the duo rushed into their room to play before it was time for bed.

"Hey, Diamon, what's the Digi World like?" Davey asked as she held a yellow ball.

They had been rolling the ball between them, playing a game of catch with it.

"It's filled with a bunch of different plants and other Digimon. Not all of them are small like me, though. There are some that are as big as a mountain." Diamon explained.

"Wow! Was the Digi World a nice place to live?" Davey asked.

Diamon remained silent as she tried to think over her words.

She didn't have many memories of her home world, but she did know that it was a place that was constantly in danger and had many different evil Digimon trying to cause trouble.

"Not really. A lot of bad things happen there." Diamon frowned.

"Really? Like what?" Davey asked as she rolled the ball over to her.

"Nothing you need to worry about. I'm here now and everything is better now." Diamon grinned.

"Okay." Davey shrugged.

The duo continued to play and even had some milk and cookies before they brushed their teeth.

David soon came into the room to find Davey watching a movie in her room with Diamon curled up on her lap.

"Okay, sweetie, it's time for bed." He said as he walked inside.

"But I'm not tired." Davey whined.

"Honey, when you're older, you can stay up as long as you want. But for now, it's time for you to sleep." David told her.

Scooping his daughter up into his arms and cradling the kitten in one hand, David walked over to the bed where he tucked Davey in and set Diamon down on the pillow beside her.

"Good night, Nia." David said as he patted the girl's arm.

"Night, Daddy." Davey yawned as she snuggled into bed.

Smiling down at his daughter, David then stood up and walked over to the door, flipping the switch down to turn the lights off and closed the door behind him.

Davey turned onto her side to look at Diamon, watching as the small Digimon tried to get comfortable on the pillow before she settled down properly.

"Diamon, do you think there are more Digimon here?" Davey asked her.

"I don't know. Digimon don't like leaving the Digi World since they don't like humans that much." Diamon said.

"Why don't they like humans?" Davey questioned.

"I don't know. They just don't. Don't worry so much about it. If you're lucky, you won't have to deal with any of them." Diamon told her.

Resting her head on her paws, Diamon then closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep, hoping Davey wouldn't have any more questions about the Digital World.

She didn't remember much about her home world since she had recently been born in the Human World; it almost felt like her memories were slowly fading away.

It didn't matter to her.

As long as she was with her human partner and they were both safe, Diamon concluded that she didn't care about being in the Digital World anymore, especially if it was going to be filled up with dangerous and evil Digimon.

Seeing that Diamon no longer wanted to speak, Davey simply closed her eyes and hugged her pillow tightly.

Later on, early in the morning, the electrical appliances in the apartment started reacting strangely to something.

Hearing the hum and buzzing noises of the appliances, Davey woke up, rubbing at her eyes and started looking around in confusion.

"What's goin' on? What's that noise?" Davey muttered.

Climbing out of bed, Davey walked over to her window, catching the attention of Diamon who was woken up from the bed moving.

"Davey, what are you doing up? It's still dark outside." Diamon said.

"I don't know. I heard some weird noises that woke me up." Davey said as she pulled back the curtains from her window.

Staring outside, she gasped in shock when she saw what looked to be a giant egg up in the sky.

"Um, Diamon, y'know how you came outta a egg?" Davey brought up.  
"Yes, what about it?" Diamon asked as she walked over.

"How big can those eggs be?" Davey asked as she tried not to panic.

"Davey, please get to the point. Why are you asking those questions?" Diamon asked.

"Because there's a giant egg in the sky!" Davey cried out.

Gasping in shock, Diamon rushed over to the window and watched as Davey opened it and the duo poked their heads out to stare up in the sky at the silvery colored egg.

"That's not normal! Digi-Eggs are never that big! Something is wrong with it." Diamon stated.

Ears twitching when she sensed something, Diamon glanced down into the street and her eyes grew wide in shock at the sight of an orange-yellow colored dinosaur with big green eyes.

"Is that an Agumon?" Diamon gasped.

"A what? What's an Agumon?" Davey asked.

Following the kitten's line of sight, Davey gasped in shock at the sight of the dinosaur that resembled a velociraptor.

Sitting on top of the dinosaur's head looked to be a girl Davey's age who was dressed in a pink onsie.

"Is that dinosaur a Digimon, too? I thought there were no more Digimon here." Davey said.

"I didn't think there were. This isn't going to end well." Diamon frowned.

Just then, the egg in the sky opened up and a creature fell out of it, screeching loudly making Diamon and Davey cover their ears.

"What is that thing?" Davey cried over the sound.

Opening her eyes to take a look at the new Digimon, Diamon saw that it was a giant bird with green feathers, two red wings on the sides of its head, two large wings on its back and two arms that had claws.

"It's a Parrotmon!" Diamon exclaimed.

"That is a giant parrot." Davey whimpered.

Unknown to the duo, many other children had been woken up from the noise of the bird Digimon being born and were staring out their windows as well as they watched Parrotmon fly through the sky.

Just then, Agumon attacked Parrotmon, shooting out a large fireball from his mouth, causing the bird to spin around in the air to face him.

A little boy dressed in blue was then seen running down the street, rushing over to the dinosaur and the little girl who was crying up at Agumon to not attack Parrotmon.

"What's going on? Are they going to fight here?" Davey asked as she looked between the two Digimon.

"They can't! If they fight here, they'll destroy the buildings and hurt a lot of people." Diamon glared down at the idiotic male Digimon.

"Then let's go down there and make them stop." Davey suggested.

She then started rushing over to her bedroom door, but Diamon was quick to jump in front of her and stood up on her hind legs, stretching her front legs out to block her path.

"No way! I'm not letting you go down there." Diamon said.

"But we have to make them stop before they hurt everyone here!" Davey insisted.

"If you went down there, you would get hurt and I wouldn't forgive myself if that happened. You're staying up here where you'll be safe." Diamon ordered.

The girl gained a worry expression as she looked over to her window and saw a blast of electricity that Parrotmon shot out towards Agumon.

"But what about those kids? They're in trouble, too." Davey reminded.

"I'm sure Agumon will keep them safe, just like I'm trying to keep you safe. We're staying up here and that's final." Diamon told her.

Upset by this, but knowing Diamon was only trying to look out for her, Davey then walked back over to the window and stared down into the street.

Her eyes grew wide in surprise when she found the dinosaur had grown larger in size and now had a brown mask and horns, his eyes were red and he had blue markings on his back.

"Um, Diamon, the dinosaur is different now." Davey pointed out.

Curious, Diamon walked back over to the window and stared down intot he street to see that Agumon was now different.

"Agumon Digivolved into Greymon!" Diamon gasped.

"What does that mean?" Davey asked.

Greymon then roared as he stood up from his crouched over form, protecting the two children, and released a blast of fire at Parrotmon, knocking him down onto the street.

"It means Greymon has a better chance at protecting those kids now." Diamon stated.

Feeling the quake from Greymon charging at Parrotmon, Davey was stunned that her parents and sister hadn't woken up yet.

Parrotmon stood up and he locked hands with Greymon, the two Digimon trying to fight for dominance as the little girl in the street cried, her face covered in tears and snot while the boy watched in awe.

The green bird then pushed Greymon onto the street and the dinosaur rolled over onto his side before he stood to try and attack, but Parrotmon hit him with a blast of lightning first.

Greymon was blasted onto his back, landing where the two children were and the girl tried to run over to help him, but the boy held her back, both of them calling out for their Digimon friend to wake up since Parrotmon was stalking closer towards them.

"Why isn't he waking up? He has to before Parrotmon gets too close!" Davey said as she gripped the window sill.

Watching as Parrotmon got closer to the two children, Davey felt scared for them and wanted to rush out into the street to help them, but knew it was too dangerous and Diamon would prevent her from doing it.

Reaching out to the pendant she was wearing around her neck, Davey gripped it tightly, hoping that something would happen to save the children from the evil Digimon that was going to harm them.

Just then, the boy dressed in blue grabbed the whistle htat the little girl wore around her neck and took a deep breath before he then wrapped his lips around it and blew loudly.

The sound of the screeching whistle filled the early morning, echoing all around the area as the children in the buildings watched with baited breath, wondering what the boy's plan was.

Once he no longer had the energy to blow the whistle, the boy started taking deep breaths and stared at Greymon with tear filled eyes.

A few seconds passed before Greymon's eyes snapped open and he stunned Parrotmon by climbing to his feet and charged forward at the other Digimon.

Greymon shot out a burst of white flames from his jaw, hitting Parrotmon and the entire area was covered in the bright light, filling their vision as the two Digimon soon began to fade away from sight.

Gasping from the heat of the attack, all of the children who had witnessed the fight fainted, falling into a peaceful sleep as the sun started to rise into the sky, putting an end to the battle between the creatures from another world.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

"Aftermath"

 **Okay, I know that this was short, but this was meant to be a prologue, and those are usually short. I don't know when I'll start the story of when Davey and Diamon go to the Digital World, but I think I'll start it after I complete my Digimon/Fantastic 4 crossover I've been working on. Please enjoy and review!**

Groaning as she felt a light shining in her face, Davey fluttered her eyes open and found herself lying in her bed with Diamon by her feet.

Pushing herself up, Davey then gasped she memories of the night before came rushing back to her.

"Diamon, wake up!" Davey exclaimed as she touched the kitten.

Eyes snapping open, Diamon looked up at the girl and stared at her, trying to see if she was hurt in any way.

"What? What is it?" Diamon asked.

"All that stuff that happened last night. Was that real?" Davey asked her.

Blinking her eyes, Diamon thought back to the battle against Greymon and Parrotmon that happened in the streets very early that morning.

Rolling onto her feet, Diamon jumped off of the bed and rushed over to the window, finding it closed.

Davey followed after her and they stared down into the destroyed street that was filled with civilians and police officers.

Glancing around, Davey was able to recognize her father speaking with a fire man.

"It was all real." Diamon muttered.

"What happened to Greymon and Parrotmon? Where did they go?" Davey asked as she glanced around.

Remembering the light that filled the area that caused everyone to black out, Diamon began to wonder about what could have happened to the two Digimon.

"They must have gone back to the Digi World. Good thing, too. I don't know how any of these people would act when they saw them. We also didn't need them to keep fighting and destroying everything." Diamon said.

Hearing the door being opened, the duo turned to find Kaiyo walking into the room.

"Morning, honey." Kaiyo greeted.

"Morning, Mom." Davey called.

Walking over to the window, Kaiyo stared down at the mess in the streets and frowned in displeasure at the sight.

She and David had been woken up by Jun who told them she heard strange noises outside and they had gone to the kitchen window to look outside and found the destruction in the streets.

David had soon gotten a call from the station and he left after checking on Davey and finding her asleep in front of the window.

They were starting to think the girl had developed a sleep walking problem.

"Come away from the window, honey. That's not something you should be seeing." Kaiyo told her daughter.

"Mommy, do you know what happened last night?" Davey asked wondering if her mother had seen the Digimon.

"No, I don't. No one knows what happened. Your father has gone to find some answers." Kaiyo explained.

Opening her mouth to tell her mother the truth, Davey then felt Diamon nudge her back.

The kitten shook her head, silently warning the girl that it wouldn't be for the best to tell her mother the truth.

Besides, Kaiyo and David probably wouldn't believe her and would assume the girl had been dreaming.

Kaiyo then started gathering up her daughter's clothing for the day and set them out on the bed.

"Come on, Nia, let's get you dressed. Then you can eat breakfast with your sister." Kaiyo said with a small smile.

Deciding to not tell her mother about the Digimon attack, Davey walked over to the older pinkette, forcing a large smile on her face.

 _After that day, I kept the secret about the fight in the streets, but I knew that only I and the children who witnessed it were the only ones who believed in it._

Various children were shown in their apartments, looking confused by what had happened and wondered if what they saw was real.

The older kids tried to suppress the memories, but the younger ones tried to convince their parents of what happened.

 _The police and firemen decided the reason for the destroyed streets was some kind of terrorist attack._

 _It was the only conclusion they could come up with since they didn't know what else could have caused those damages._

The Motomiya family was then shown carrying boxes down to their car while their furniture had been loaded inside of a moving truck.

 _Many families who lived at Heighton View Terrace packed up their things and moved away, deeming the area too dangerous to continue living there._

 _My family was now living in Odaiba and Diamon remained my one true friend as the years went by, but that was fine with me._

Davey was sitting under a tree at her school, drawing in her journal while Diamon sat up high in the branch above her, keeping an eye out for any bullies who would try to make her partner cry.

 _Diamon also advised me to not think about Greymon and Parrotmon ever again because she doubted we would ever see them again._

Walking down the sidewalk with Jun as they talked about school, Davey then turned her attention up to the sky, narrowing her eyes as she thought back to the night the Digimon appeared and place her hand on the blue device that was clipped to her shorts.

 _I hate to be the bearer of bad news to her, but I have a feeling that wouldn't be the last time we deal with dangerous Digimon._

The end.


End file.
